


Valentine's Day

by yomitsu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomitsu/pseuds/yomitsu
Summary: 2017年情人节的贺文，关于这天发生的一些事情，原作背景





	Valentine's Day

　　1.

　　在库洛洛的指示下达完毕后，侠客立刻表示了反对意见。

　　“这太危险了。”他皱眉道。

　　夜色中传来喧哗声。侠客向着仓库外望去，可以看见不远处海浪般攒动的人群，那是逐渐聚集起来的武装人员，正迅速组成一道针对他们的封锁线，其中还混杂着数名隐蔽气息的念能力者，人墙里三层外层，覆盖了整个视野边界。

　　“你有什么更好的计划吗？”

　　库洛洛靠在集装箱旁，就着微弱的光线翻看手里一本七零八落的古籍。他的话堵得侠客沉默半晌。没有更好的计划，侠客当然知道，但他仍然希望库洛洛改变想法：“团长，你应该也发现了。”

　　“是，警卫少得不太正常，看起来像是个陷阱。”库洛洛没有抬头，“但是，这批运往巴托奇亚的古物在这个中转机场停留还不到3个小时，而且只是参与巡展的藏品中的一小部分，并没有必要布置大量警卫。我认为是陷阱的可能性较小。”

　　“可如果是个陷阱，团长你一个人去引开追兵实在太冒险了。”

　　因为这次通知过急的缘故，只有临时住所在本地的侠客，以及刚好在附近的库哔和玛奇赶来参与了活动。他们原本计划偷偷溜进停机坪的仓库，拿到东西后由库哔复制一份混淆视听，这样他们就有了足够的时间安全撤退。

　　但由于玛奇的疏忽，让一名会念的警卫侥幸多喘了口气，警报被提前送出，他们陷入包围。糟糕的是没有任何一名特攻人员在场，侠客和库哔的能力又不适合应对眼前的情况。正面突破显然不是明智的选择，库洛洛因此决定将自己作为诱饵，给其他人创造突围的机会。

　　 “我们没有其他选择。就算你们跟着，也是累赘。”库洛洛看向侠客说道，“就这样吧，由我来吸引一部分火力，剩下的人从封锁薄弱的地方趁机突围。”

　　“我……”侠客握紧拳头，想说的话梗在喉咙里，欲言又止。库洛洛平静的目光注视着他，既不是指责，也不是鼓励。

　　他最后只说道：“明白。”

　　“那就走吧。”

　　库洛洛合上古籍塞进大衣口袋，手中具现出盗贼极意，一边翻动书页一边向外走去。当他走过侠客身边时，他突然拉住侠客的手臂，让他贴向自己。侠客的耳朵碰到库洛洛柔软温热的嘴唇，听见他低声说了句：“晚上见。”

　　接着，库洛洛便迅速离开了仓库。侠客猛然晃神了片刻，回过神来，他看向玛奇和库哔所在的方向，他们背对着他站在仓库门边观察外面的情况，一时间侠客也没法判断，刚才库洛洛过分亲密的举动有没有被人发现。

　　“我们也动身吧。”侠客说。

　　他们离开仓库，隐蔽身形向机场外围走去。路上零星遇见几名没有念力的普通人，不费吹灰之力便解决了。而相反的方向，人群聚集的地方，密集的交火声、将死之人的呼嚎正源源不断地传来，被寒风吹向他们面对着的一望无际的旷野。夜色四合，远方的群山正在被灯火氤氲的地平线上奔跑，机场的围墙融入群山的影子中，再看不见了。不知不觉他们已经逃离了包围圈。 

　　侠客在高速公路上拦下一辆轿车，确认周遭没有敌人后，和侠客方向不同的玛奇和库哔便先行一步离开，侠客则顺着公路向着城市的方向走去。

　　他低着头，一只手臂横在腰前，另一只手肘撑在上面，小指抵着刚刚库洛洛嘴唇接触的地方，步速不急不缓，他希望能在下一辆车到来前接到库洛洛的电话。但交火声逐渐停歇，战线似乎被带到了更远的地方，侠客依旧没能接到期望的来电。他知道如果自己再耽搁下去，就很有可能被搜查余党的人发现。于是他奔跑起来，终于在一公里开外的路堤下面找到一辆停靠在夜色中的轿车。

　　当他接近时，侠客听见车里传来女性动情的叫声，车辆在晃动，一双交媾中的躯体掩藏在倒映着群星的车窗下。侠客在起伏的喘息中静静矗立了一会，等到他们做完，他这才杀死里面毫无防备的情侣，并开着这辆记录了一个短暂轮回的轿车离开。

　　2.

　　玛奇敲响侠客公寓的门，才敲了第一下门就被猛然拉开。看到是她，侠客的脸上的流露出显而易见的失望和疑惑。

　　“团长还没来？”玛奇问他。

　　“没有。”侠客让开身子，让玛奇进来，“你怎么过来了？”

　　“我怕像你们猜测的那样，古籍是个陷阱，直觉告诉我会有需要我的地方。”

　　“你是说，团长会受伤？”侠客皱眉道。

　　玛奇看了他一眼，没有回答，将带着的小包袱往沙发上一丢，转身到厨房找饮料喝去了。侠客扒开包袱一角，一卷绷带滚落出来。

　　厨房里，玛奇打开冰箱的冷藏室，映入眼帘的是塞满整个空间的布丁山，她拿出几个看看，生产日期很新鲜，是最近刚刚买来的。她继续翻翻找找，从下面的柜子中取了瓶喜欢牌子的冰啤酒，又在水槽上方的橱柜里找到两只玻璃杯。她递给走进厨房的侠客一只，并为他们倒满啤酒。

　　侠客靠着组合灶台的边缘，手里握着啤酒，既不喝也不说话，两人之间沉默着。过了好一会，侠客才开口道：“不应该让他当诱饵的。”

　　“没有更好的方案了，我们没法正面突围。”玛奇灌了一口啤酒，冰冷的液体让她空荡荡的胃有点不舒服，她四处翻找起吃的来，“除了团长，当时有谁去做诱饵还能保证活着回来？”

　　玛奇弯腰打开灶台下的碗橱，余光瞥见侠客的手微微颤抖，再用力一点玻璃杯就会被他抓碎。

　　“有吃的吗？”玛奇直起身问他，侠客没有反应，他的状态似乎有些情绪化，于是她又加大声音问了一遍，“有吃的吗？我饿了。”

　　“啊？哦……有的。”侠客回过神，把玻璃杯放在一边，向冰箱走去，“你想吃什么？我做给你。”

　　在等待通心粉的时间里，玛奇在客厅里四处走动，她还是第一次来到侠客这个城市的住处。

　　大体上而言，就和他其他的临时住所没什么区别。地处城市的核心地区，基础设施完善、交通便利、人来人往。这是一个城市价值凝聚的地方，因此寸土寸金，公寓楼布局紧凑，厨房窗户挨着别人家的厨房窗户，天花板上方传来踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声，上下班时间，老化门轴苟延残喘的声音混合着犬吠，站在客厅向下眺望，公交车按时进站，一切都显示着城市这个巨大的机器正有条不紊、一成不变地运行着。

　　侠客忍受着这些住在这儿，他会按时给房东汇款，会给垃圾分类，甚至还会和在电梯里碰见的邻居说早安。于此同时，他还会非法骇入网站，盗取私人信息，他的双肩包里有时会装着沾满鲜血的衬衣，他在这一天出去，夜晚降临时他正在荒野游荡，当他穿过城市的边境，那正是他生活的全部。

　　这太奇怪了。像他们这样的人，以这样的方式，住在这样的地方。

　　“饭好了，不知道合不合你的口味。”

　　侠客端来通心粉，将调味料放在一旁，需要的话伸手就能拿到。玛奇尝了一口，又加了些盐，旅团大部分人都喜欢味道偏重的食物，毕竟在流星街，调味品是很稀有的东西。侠客坐在她对面握着手机，他垂下眼睛看着屏幕，熄灭了就重新按亮，机械式地如此反复。玛奇吃完通心粉，将盘子轻轻一推，他这才结束了毫无意义的动作，把盘子端走洗净。

　　时间已经接近零点，库洛洛还是毫无音讯。

　　吃完饭，玛奇和侠客坐在客厅沙发的两端，电视里播放着无聊的节目。玛奇实在无法忍受那些愚蠢的谈笑，便拿来遥控器关掉电视。像今晚的其他时候一样，侠客被这细微的变化惊扰，才得以从思绪中脱身，他看了看玛奇，突然问道：“你怎么会想着到这来找团长？”

　　玛奇冲他翻了个白眼：“我又不傻。”

　　“呃。”侠客尴尬地咳了咳，知道库洛洛的举动还是被她发现了。玛奇如此敏锐，或许她早就知道一切。

　　“其他人也不傻。”玛奇补充道，侠客咳得更厉害了。

　　刚进门，玛奇就看见两双男士拖鞋摆在鞋架上，这房子里的所有东西都成双成对。壁橱中咖啡杯有两只，和拖鞋一样，一黑一蓝，厕所里两只牙刷，两条毛巾，分开放在洗手池两侧。今天集合，团长和侠客一起过来，身上沐浴露的味道还是一样的。

　　“你们什么时候发现的？”侠客小声问她。

　　“我是两年前，其他人应该也差不多吧。”

　　“然后都装做不知道。”

　　“你自己不也是，团长倒是挺坦然。”

　　“我……”侠客弯下腰，将手臂架在膝头，他叹了口气，双手交叉抵在唇上，闷声道，“我不应该的。像今天的情形，说出那些话，团长可能会很失望。”

　　“不。”玛奇立刻否定道，她看着自己紧握的拳头，“今天是我的失误，你的担心只是团员的本分。”

　　侠客察觉到她的情绪，从沙发另一头挪过来，坐到玛奇旁边，轻声道：“团体的作用就在于能够包容并弥补个人的错误，就像你今天虽然失手，最后我们还是成功达到了目的。”

　　“可团长还没有回来。”玛奇说。

　　“他会回来的。”侠客将她紧握的拳头掰开，“如果过了零点他还没有回来，我会通知其他人。”

　　玛奇看向侠客，他的表情十分平静，这神色像极了另外一个人。她试探着问：“你觉得你们的关系，是个错误吗？”

　　侠客皱眉，移开视线，没等他回答，玛奇又接着说道：“但是我们相信你和团长会做出正确的事。”

　　就在她说完这句话的时候，侠客的电话响了。

　　3.

　　“下来接我。”

　　库洛洛靠在公寓楼下的栏杆上，对着电话说道。

　　没等他放下电话，就听见公寓楼上一声惊天动地的开门声，不一会，等不及电梯从7层楼赤着脚狂奔而下的侠客就出现在他的面前。

　　“是个陷阱。”库洛洛言简意赅地解释道，“我被大量念能力者围攻，废了好大的力气才把追兵甩开。”

　　侠客神色复杂的看着他。库洛洛带着棒球帽，偷来穿在身上掩人耳目的大衣已经被鲜血濡湿，侠客架住他的胳膊，另一只手揽着他的腰，像是扶着一名醉酒的人走进电梯。幸好他今天穿的是黑色衣服，沾上血也不会被看出来。

　　上了楼，玛奇正在房子门口等着，她帮侠客把库洛洛架进屋子，让他坐在餐桌旁，接着动作利索得扒光了他的上衣，开始为他处理伤口。万幸地是，库洛洛只是受了皮外伤，他的背部被附着了念力的特殊武器切开一道深可见骨的口子，这是最严重的一处，横跨了整个背部，可以想象库洛洛独自一人深入敌阵，被人从后方偷袭击中，留下了这道痕迹。剩下则是腹部和手臂上的几处外伤，骨骼和内脏都没有大碍。玛奇的直觉是对的，这样的情况的确非常需要她的能力。

　　玛奇全神贯注在手头的动作上，为库洛洛缝合背上的伤口，库洛洛不能乱动，也没人说话，以防影响到玛奇的注意力。侠客通知完库哔，站在库洛洛身旁，此刻没有任何他可以为库洛洛做的事情，但他无法抑制自己触碰库洛洛的欲望，于是握住库洛洛放在餐桌上的手。库洛洛保持着原来的姿势，他微垂着眼睛，抬起拇指蹭了蹭侠客的手腕。

　　一个小时过去，玛奇擦掉额头和鼻尖沁出的汗珠，将侠客端来的水一饮而尽后道：“伤口都处理完了，背上的比较严重，最近尽量不要有剧烈运动，三天后再见水，好好休息。”

　　“辛苦了。”库洛洛对她说，“通知其他人，近期需要多加注意，我觉得这件事还没有结束。”

　　“明白。”

　　玛奇把自己的东西收拾干净，准备就此离开。侠客送她到门口，临走时玛奇叮嘱道：“照顾好团长。”

　　“我会的。”侠客说。

　　关上门，侠客转过身便碰上库洛洛的目光，他像是在等着侠客走过去。侠客回到库洛洛身边，摸了摸他腹部的伤口。

　　“到底发生了什么事？”侠客问道。

　　“我本来已经甩掉了机场外侧的追兵，但是却落入另外一个势力的包围网。”库洛洛把大衣拿过来，掏出那本古籍，古籍的封面沾了些血，内里倒是没事，“这本书上附着可以被追踪的念，类似库哔那样，能力者能够感知到物品的确切方位，我发现并将其消除的时候已经晚了。他们早有准备，组织了近五十名念能力者试图困住我。你还记得去年我们袭击过一次拍卖会吗？”

　　“因为实际来的人太少，最后什么都没偷到的那次？”

　　“对。”库洛洛将大衣翻了个面，继续在兜里翻找，“这本古籍，包括参与所谓博物馆巡展的所有藏品应该就是当时的拍卖品，这是针对幻影旅团的钓鱼行动，目的就是为了吸引我来，再进行围剿。去查查那次拍卖品的后续情况，还有在物品上留下念的那个能力者，我对他很有兴趣。”

　　“知道了。”侠客说道。

　　“还有，这个给你。”库洛洛从大衣内袋里取出一支新鲜的玫瑰递给侠客，“算是一点补偿，抱歉我回来晚了，已经过了12点。”

　　侠客完全没有反应过来，他的思绪还停留在拍卖会的事情上。他接过那朵暗红色的花，花瓣间的缝隙盛满库洛洛的鲜血，血液顺着花茎落在他的手上，是温热的。他随即想到的画面，是盖着群星的那对躯体，在车窗上，他又看见了自己的倒影，而在倒影之后，则是库洛洛的影子。那时他手上沾上的血，也是温热的。

　　见他半天没反应，库洛洛站起身，捧住侠客的脸，他的吻让侠客得以从杂乱的回中抽离。侠客闭上眼睛，去回应库洛洛的动作，他用力握着玫瑰的花茎，花刺扎破了他的手掌，鲜血流出来，他感到痛楚。侠客和库洛洛一边接吻，一边将他按向椅子，让他坐在椅子的边缘。这个深吻结束后，他直起身，将花放在一旁，站在库洛洛面前脱掉了所有衣服。

　　“不要动，让我来。”

　　他两腿一分跨坐在库洛洛身上，小心翼翼避开他腹部的伤口，侠客拉下库洛洛的裤子，把他滚烫硬挺的阴茎握在手里轻柔地揉搓，另一只淌血的手则绕到自己的身后做扩张。库洛洛双臂环住他的腰，埋首于他的颈间，轻咬他敏感的耳垂，吮吸他的锁骨。侠客的下巴挨着库洛洛柔软的黑发，他低下头，亲吻库洛洛额间的十字，低声向他诉说今晚发生的一切。

　　他当着男人的面，先把赤身裸体的女人扼死，又干净利索地切开男人的喉管，接着将迅速冷掉的尸体抛进附近的深坑中。他行驶时没有开车灯，巨大的天幕将他笼罩，他失去方向，黑暗给他的恐惧栩栩如生、如影随形。

　　“你让自己身陷险境。”他说。

　　库洛洛张口，没等他出声侠客的双唇就已经堵住了他的话语，侠客只是在陈述一件事实，他不需要任何回答，况且如果他放任库洛洛开口，面临的肯定是一番毫无情趣的长篇大论。

　　等到唇分，侠客抬起胯部，扶着库洛洛的性器一坐到底，他紧皱眉头长吁一口气，缓缓适应体内异物带来的不适感。这一段时间是寂静的，他闻见挥之不去的血腥味，其中藏着玫瑰馥郁的香气，电器轻微的嗡嗡声，水龙头滴滴答答，安全的表象将他们紧紧包裹。侠客捏住库洛洛的脖颈，他的脉搏在跳动，侠客顺着那节奏，开始缓缓晃动腰身。这幅度有些小了，库洛洛用手扣住他的臀肉，侠客连忙停下动作：“等等，会扯到伤口的。”

　　于是库洛洛将侠客抱起来放在餐桌上，他倾身覆上侠客的身体，和他十指相扣，库洛洛舒展手臂另背部放松，接着胯部开始用力抽送，侠客不敢用向往常那样用腿缠住他的腰，害怕会碰到他背部狰狞的伤口，他的一面身体贴着冰冷的实木餐桌，另一面则是库洛洛温暖紧实的胸膛和腹部，双腿悬在空中无所依靠，他被卷进情欲凶猛的浪潮中，库洛洛就像他这个溺水者怀中赖以生存的木板。他松开库洛洛的手，紧紧搂住他的脖子，额头抵在他的肩上，断断续续呻吟着。

　　他们从餐桌换到沙发，侠客已经高潮过一次，又被库洛洛抱住抚慰后重新进入。库洛洛的动作变得缓慢而深沉，他们不发一语地做爱，依偎、承担、理解对方的身体，侠客闭上眼睛，感受到库洛洛几乎深入他的灵魂，他正掌控着自己一切。而在那片黑暗的荒野中，他看见库洛洛在前方行走，他跟随在他的后面，直到前方出现亮光，他再次迎来高潮。

　　时间快到凌晨时，他们才结束了这场过分克制的性爱。库洛洛揽着侠客的肩，两个人面对面趴在客厅的地毯上，侠客向他问起他逃亡时具体的事情，库洛洛便一五一十向他平淡地讲述。

　　和他们分开后，库洛洛吸引了机场附近的大部分火力，这些人没有同他过分纠缠，且打且退的时候他就觉得不对了，库洛洛迅速离开战局，但仍旧被早有准备的敌人困住，他不得不只身和数十名不清楚底细的念能力者交战，其中不乏能力难缠的中高手。

　　侠客留意到库洛洛背上的那道伤角度有些怪异，结合库洛洛的描述，这才明白过来这一击本来是劈向他的前胸的，库洛洛的念受到其他能力者的限制，当时，他恐怕险些丧命。之后，库洛洛抢了辆车逃向城市，变装后借助密集的人流才得以甩开追兵，回到侠客的公寓。他从数公里外的地方步行过来，最终如愿以偿在路边找到了一家花店，并牵走了支怒放的玫瑰。

　　库洛洛注视着侠客，握住他止不住颤抖的手，倾身过去吻了吻他的耳朵。侠客伏在库洛洛的肩头，他说的话被细碎的哽咽淹没。

　　今天是普通的一天。今天是情人节。


End file.
